The One Who Got Away
by cinderella9056
Summary: After Robin is raped by a serial killer she returns home to Port Charles to news that she is pregnant. Who is the father Jason or the serial killer? What happens when Jason, Sonny and Carly find out what happened to her? Will they forgive her? Will Robin forgive them? What will happen in Port Charles when someone from France comes looking for Robin?


THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts after she gets to Paris in 1999

Dedicated to Sissylove25

PROLOGUE

 _My god, how could this happen to me. I thought I would have a safe life away from Jason, Sonny and the organization and then this happens. What am I going to do?_ She had so much, so much blood on her, she had to get to the hospital and call the police to have them come and lock this bastard whoever he was up for what he did to her.

She decides to search him while he was knocked out. She finds a piece of jewelry, a necklace and it says 10 on it and wonders what that means. She decides to take his mask off, she wanted to know who this bastard was, and as she bends over to do that. He starts to stir and grabs her arm then he takes his other hand and starts squeezing her neck, choking her.

He is going to kill her as he had the others. She manages to get her knee into his groin, she was fighting for her life after everything he had done to her that night she wasn't going to let him win, she wasn't going to let him kill her. She has been trained and she needed to use that training on him. He had her immobilized before she could fight back or he wouldn't have been able to do what he did. He released her neck and she started coughing.

She didn't take a handful of pills several times every day to let this asshole kill her. She thought of Mac, and her family, they gave her the strength to fight harder. She scissor-kicked him and pulled a knife she kept hidden in her boot. He didn't know about it, so when he came at her again she buried it in his heart. As she pulled out the knife, the police arrived with guns in their hands apparently someone had heard the commotion and called them.

The police took pictures, while another cop called the EMTs over to work on her. A cop noticed the necklace on the ground and knew that the dead man was The Sorbonne Strangler, he told Robin that she just killed a serial killer.

She was loaded into the ambulance, but not before she saw the killer was unmasked. She was shocked when she saw him. He looked average and wondered why he did this to her? Why he chose her to be his 10th victim. At least he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

She was taken to Paris General where she was volunteering. At the hospital, the police officer asked for a rape kit to be done on Robin. The Sorbonne Strangler was well-known in raping, and then murdering his victims. The police wanted as much evidence as possible to protect Robin from being labelled a murderer.

Robin decided to return to Port Charles, after the ordeal of being the last victim of The Sorbonne Strangler, she just wanted to be home with her family. After making the decision she went to her advisor at Sorbonne University and told them she was returning to the United States. They were very understanding and offered to set up a video conferencing system so she could attend Sorbonne University via online classes.

Her grandfather, after hearing what happened asked what she needed, he set up an account for her for anything she needed or wanted. The one million dollars would be there for her use and with a quarterly deposit of three million would be deposited into her account.

He gave Sorbonne University a donation of $500,000 for letting Robin take classes in the United States so she would still receive an Ivy League education. Her grandfather offered another $500,000 for someone to go to New York for her test that had to be done in person. Her lab work was being arranged to be done at PCU.

Two weeks later she was on her grandfathers' plane headed for home. When she arrived at the airport in Port Charles she called Mac and asked him to pick her up. She was finally home.

THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts after she gets to Paris in 1999

CHAPTER ONE

Mac was shocked and worried, why was Robin home. Was she homesick? She had only been gone a little over a month. What could have happened to bring her home? He knew he would soon find out. He kissed Felicia, he was ecstatic in a way; he would have all his girls' home with him. But he was worried about Robin and everything she had gone through with Carly, Sonny or Jason.

Jason, the man that swore to love Robin since she was his north and direction in life, told her to go that he wanted her to go and it would be easier if he never saw her face again. Mac didn't want Robin hurt any more than she already had been but the pain she will have when she finds out that Jason was living with Carly and Michael. Felicia and Mac told Maxie and Georgie that Robin was at the airport and Mac was going to get her. The girls were happy their big sister was home. Mac left to go get Robin.

The pilot of her grandfather's plane helped her off the plane while the other one got her luggage; they escorted Robin to her uncle. Mac seeing them, ran over to where they were. "What is going on?"

"Uncle Mac, I'm a little weak from being sick and passing out on the plane."

"I'm taking you to the hospital and calling Alan."

"Okay."

"I will help you get her luggage to your vehicle." The co-pilot who was carrying Robin's luggage said.

"Oh, thank you so much. It's really appreciated."

"It's no problem."

The co-pilot, Mac and Robin headed for Mac's SUV as Mac helped Robin in the vehicle then went to help the co-pilot put in several pieces of luggage that he was carrying. The pilot had followed them out after getting the rest of her luggage. Mac thanked him and wondered how she got so much luggage on the plane. When the pilot told him, it was a private plane that brought her home from a friend in Italy. Mac got in the SUV confused, who did she know in Italy? Mac called Alan and Alan was surprised that she was back, but he told Mac he would be waiting for her.

Mac drove to the hospital worried about Robin; he helped her inside the hospital. When Alan saw how pale she was he called out to Bobbie to get a gurney. Bobbie was shocked to see Robin and especially with how pale she was. Mac seemed to be holding her up. Bobbie brought a gurney over and Mac helped Alan lay her down on it. Alan told Mac that he had to stay in the waiting room while they tried to find out what was wrong with Robin. Alan sure hoped it wasn't her HIV as did Mac.

Mac called Felicia explained what is happening. She told him she will be there as soon as she got hold of the babysitter. Mac decided to call Jax and tell him about Robin. Felicia called Luke and told him.

Luke was in a meeting with Sonny and Jason in regards to the club. He wanted to buy them out especially with everything that was done to his best friend's daughter. Sonny and Jason oppose the buyout, they stated that Robin betrayed Jason. Luke gets the call from Felicia and tells her he'll be there as soon as he takes care of some vermin. He tells them in certain terms they will be hearing from his lawyer about the buyout and tells them he needs to leave now.

Sonny tells Luke as he gets up to leave, "I heard Robin's name mentioned in that call you received."

"It's none of either of your business! You two threw her away like she was garbage so whatever is happening with Robin is none of your business." Luke walked out on them. He called Laura once he was in his car.

Robin shocked Alan and Bobbie when a weak Robin says, "I don't want Bobbie in here or anywhere near me. I can't trust Bobbie not to tell anyone especially that tramp she calls a daughter, Carly. I want her to have no access to my file."

"Alright, you have that right. Bobbie, leave and send in Amy."

"But Alan-"

"Nurse Spencer, the patient asked that you not to part of her care. If anyone hears that Robin is here, especially Carly, I will bring you before the hospital board and have your license revoked. So think about that before you tell Carly anything."

"You are joking?"

"No, I'm not. If you tell Carly or anyone that Robin is in Port Charles, I will bring you before the hospital board, Nurse Spencer. Am I understood?"

"Yes, I understand and I will send Amy in." Bobbie walked out and thought about why Robin couldn't trust her. Anna would be furious with her and she would beat the crap out of her for everything she did in the name of protecting Carly. She thought about Carly and everything she had done since she arrived in town. She thought about Robin and everything that she had to endure, she realized she was very wrong. She had let Carly do whatever she wanted. Carly had destroyed her marriage to Tony.

Carly kept AJ from being a father and kept her friends from their grandchild. She had helped her daughter because Carly said Jason was Michael's father and not AJ. Carly was in the center of destroying Robin's and Jason's relationship by using her son, Michael. Bobbie hopes in time Robin will forgive her for helping destroy her life.

Back in the treatment room Amy was told to take her blood so she put gloves on each hand and took Robin's blood. Amy knew that Robin was HIV+; she has known her since was a feisty seven-year old.

Alan told the lab he needed the results STAT on Robin's blood. Alan was worried, he couldn't find a reason for why Robin felt dizzy, weak, tired, throwing up and passing out, hold it. What about pregnancy? Alan thought. He walked out of the room and called the lab and told them to do a pregnancy test STAT, he told them to text him as soon as the test was done. He walked back into the ER room that Robin was in.

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you some questions. When was your last period?"

"Oh, November 30. I didn't have one in December which didn't worry me because sometimes my periods are like that. They skip a month or two because of the protocol."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Robin started to cry causing Alan and Amy to get worried about her. Robin wasn't known to cry easily. Alan tells Amy to call Monica. So Amy steps out and calls Monica.

Amy waits for Monica and tells her what happened and who was in there. Monica walked in and saw Alan as he tried to comfort a crying Robin.

Monica went over to Robin and Alan as Amy walks back in there to see Monica rubbing Robin's back as she quietly spoke to her. Once Robin calms down, Alan gets a text, looks at it and reads the words "Pregnant – Positive."

"Robin, honey can you tell us what is going on?" Alan asks Robin worriedly.

"After I arrived in Paris, I was raped."

"Oh, God, no!" Monica says, covering her mouth as Alan is shocked, while Amy is stunned into silence.

"That's why you came home?"

"Yes, there's more he was a serial killer and tried to kill me after he raped me, but I killed him first. I was fighting for my life." Robin said tearfully.

"Sweetheart you are pregnant." Alan says shocking the ladies in the room.

Robin looks at Alan and she finds her voice. "How far along am I?" What if it is her rapist's baby? She was raped almost three weeks ago and knew it could show up in a blood test that soon. What happens if it is her rapist's baby? What then?

"Amy, get a sonogram machine STAT." Amy runs out of the room to do as ordered by Alan.

"We'll find out, Robin"

"I'm scared."

"I know. Do you want Mac in here?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know I was raped yet."

"Do you want one of us to tell him?" Monica offers, knowing Mac would take this hard.

"No, I will. Can you go get him and Felicia if she is out there, I would like her to come in too, if that is okay?"

"I'll go get them." Monica went out and sees Mac and Felicia. They stand up as does everyone 0else. The waiting room is full of family and friends of Robin.

0

"Mac, Felicia would you come with me?"

They follow Monica back to the ER room that Robin was in.

"Are you okay? Is she Alan?" Mac asked as soon as she sees Robin.

"Uncle Mac, Felicia, the reason I came home was I was raped by a serial killer and I killed him in self-defense. He was trying to kill me. I'm also pregnant and don't know if the rapist is my baby's father or if Jason is."

Amy comes in with a sonogram machine.

"Oh, my poor baby. Where was your guards?" Mac says wondering where the hell they were and why they didn't avoid this from happening to Robin.

"I didn't have any."

"You didn't?"

"No, there are no guards assigned to me."

Mac is livid but knows his niece needs him but he was going to talk to Jason and Sonny. With tears in their eyes Mac and Felicia hug Robin, horrified that this happened to a sweetheart like Robin. Felicia wants to get her hands on Jason's and Sonny's necks.

Alan tells them to step toward the head of the bed so he can get the machine ready. Mac is on one side holding Felicia's hand while Monica is on the other side wanting to see what was going on.

Alan looks around for a few minutes first and then tells her "Robin, you are three and a half months pregnant."

Please review and let me know what you think of my story!


End file.
